1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to apparatus, method and computer program product embodiments for implementing Serviceability Level Indicator Processing (SLIPs) for storage alteration in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers and computer systems are found in a variety of settings in today's society. Computing environments and networks may be found at home, at work, at school, in government, and in other settings. In many computer systems, an operating system (OS) helps to share computer resources (processor, memory, disk space, network bandwidth, etc.) between users and application programs. Operating systems may also control access to the computer system in a security-related function.
Generally, computing environments known as servers store data in mass storage subsystems that typically include a number of disk storage units. Data is stored in units, such as files. In a server, a file may be stored on one disk storage unit, or alternatively portions of a file may be stored on several disk storage units. A server may service access requests from a number of users concurrently, and it will be appreciated that it will be preferable that concurrently serviced access operations be in connection with information that is distributed across multiple disk storage units, so that they can be serviced concurrently. Otherwise stated, it is generally desirable to store information in disk storage units in such a manner that one disk drive unit not be heavily loaded, or busy servicing accesses, and while others are lightly loaded or idle. Operating systems may be used, along with storage-specific applications, to facilitate the data storage.
In some cases, various issues may arise when data is allocated, either physically or virtually, over a portion of existing data by an operating system. These storage overlay problems may be difficult to diagnose in the operating system.